The survivor
by Karai Mepozalar
Summary: A dragon sparkling is found by team Prime in the middle of the rainforest. She was tortured when she was younger and now she can't stand to be around two particular members of the team.Why was she being tortured? And the Decepticons want her to grow her into the ultimute wepon. Inspired by Moviexptert1978's Primus Promise. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Transformers Prime.
1. Chapter 1

The survivor

* * *

**A/N: I've started a new series of Transformers Prime. It takes place after New recruit. I don't own transformers prime. I only own my oc. **

**"****:_:"- Comm. Talking**

**'****_ _'_**** – Thoughts**

"Come on Arcee! Please?!" Smokescreen begged.

"NO!" Arcee snapped "I'm not going to!"

"C'mon Arcee. Just one kiss, on the cheek."

"NO! I'd rather offline than do _that_!" Arcee was getting really mad now.

"Optimus!" Ratchet started "We have located an energon spike."

"Where is it?" Optimus asked.

"In the rainforest."

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus ordered.

* * *

When they were all through the ground bridge Optimus started giving the orders.

"Bumblebee, Bulkhead and I will investigate the energon spike. You two stay here." Optimus motioned to Arcee and Smokescreen before driving off with the others.

"Why do I have to stay here with you?" Arcee threw her arms into the air. Then she saw something shinning out of the corner of her optic. She turned around to see a small flash drive.

"What's that?" Smokescreen asked, but Arcee ignored him and put the flash drive into the scanner and a file came up. It was marked Kakaya. There was a video in the file.

"Lord Megatron," a strong masculine voice started "we have the dragon sparkling you wanted. You don't have to worry about her flying away because we've cut off her wings." And a video of a small dragon that was being held to a medical berth by a white and red mech and another mech with blue and red armour held a scalpel in his servo and the small dragon on the berth was fidgeting in the other mech's servos. As the taller mech with the scalpel put it to the dragon's right wing and started to cut it off. The dragon sparkling started crying and screaming as her wing was brutally cut off.

"You don't have to worry about her creators either. They're both dead." Arcee gasped when she saw how young the dragon was and the fact that her creators were both dead.

"We have the energon that you wanted as well. And one other thing if anything reminds her of us she'll start crying." Then the video ended.

"I can't believe that!" Smokescreen yelled.

"Look how young she is and both of her creators are both dead." Arcee said. Then they heard something like a twig snapping. They both turned around and readied their weapons. Arcee noticed something move behind a bush. She slowly walked over and moved the bush over and saw a small dragon who looked like she was about to cry. She had two white, curved horns on either side of her head. Her eyes were bright red and one eye had a scar the looked like she had been scratched. She had dark purple scales and jet black scales on her belly. Her tail was dark purple and the tip was golden. Her ears were held up high as Arcee came closer.

"Hey sweetspark." She said gently as she tried to move closer to the sparkling who cowered away from her.

"What ya looking at 'Cee?" Smokescreen asked as he came closer to where they were. "Whoa! Isn't that the dragon from the video?" Smokescreen exclaimed, a little too loudly for the sparkling who had her ears pinned against her head. She slowly backed away and slipped on the edge of a slope and slid down it. She crashed at the bottom and Arcee quickly followed her. She was at her side in an instant. She quickly examined the dragon and saw she had a deep wound on the back of her neck.

": Ratchet, we need a bridge:" Arcee commed.

": Arcee, are you hurt?:" Ratchet asked.

": No, but I've found someone who is:" Arcee said as a bridge appeared. She picked up the dragon sparkling and carried her though the ground bridge.

* * *

"What happened?" Ratchet asked as Arcee walked through the bridge holding something in her arms. She lowered her arms to reveal the dragon. "Where did you find her?"

"She was in the sector of the rainforest you bridged us to. She's hurt." Arcee shifted the sparkling into a position where Ratchet could see her wound.

"It's infected. Get her into the med-bay." Ratchet ordered and Arcee took her into the med –bay. She gently set Kakaya on the medical berth. She started to whimper as Ratchet started to examine her. He rolled her onto her belly. He examined her neck and started to clear the wound of the dead skin and dried blood.

"Where's Ratchet?" Optimus asked as we walked through the bridge.

"He's in the med-bay." Smokescreen answered.

"Beeb oweep beepup?" Bumblebee asked.

"Arcee's fine. We found a dragon sparkling in the rainforest and she was hurt. We found this as well." Smokescreen said holding up a flash drive. He plugged it into the computer and the file Kakaya came up. They watched the video and they were horrified at the end.

"How could someone do that to a sparkling?" Bulkhead asked. Then they all walked into the med-bay and they saw the terrified dragon sparkling. Every time Ratchet tried to clean her wound she would squirm out of his servos and run to Arcee who tried to hold her still.

"Hold still!" Ratchet started to get annoyed as she moved away from Ratchet.

"Let me help." Optimus said and held her still, but she started to whimper and cry as Optimus held her down. As Optimus's grip tightened she bit one of his digits.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed holding his servo. She cowered away from Optimus and into Arcee's abdominal armour and she yawned. When she yawned her long blue tongue came out of her mouth.

"Someone's tired." Bulkhead smiled.

"Who's she going to recharge with?" Arcee asked.

"She can sleep with me." Smokescreen offered.

"O.k. But don't expect to get much recharge. She'll probably wake up hungry." Ratchet explained and Smokescreen picked up Kakaya and took her to his berthroom.

* * *

Smokescreen set Kakaya on his berth and grabbed a small blanket and made it into a nest like shape for her. He then left for a few minutes and got her a small cube of low grade energon for her and a larger cube for himself. He gently held the cube to her and realised that it was almost as big as her, so he nibbled off the corner of the cube and held it to her mouth as she started to drink it like she'd never drank before. She didn't come close to finishing the cube but Smokescreen thought it was because she was so small. He then finished his own cube and then he heard a strange gurgling sound came from somewhere in his quarters. He turned to Kakaya who looked very sick. He grabbed a rag that Ratchet had given him for this occasion. He laid Kakaya on her belly as she gagged and retched and then she purged up everything she just ate and started to cry.

"Sshh. It's all right sweetspark." He cooed as Kakaya continued to cry. She didn't know why she hurt so badly. Smokescreen gently picked her up and stroked behind her ears. He was surprised how soft they were. Her body was covered in scales, but her ears felt like they were covered in fur. She slowly stopped crying and yawned again.

"How could someone by so cruel to you?" He asked as he picked her up with his servos under her front legs. She started chirping happily as he tickled behind her ears. Smokescreen heard the gurgling sound again. His smile faded as Kakaya looked sick again. He grabbed the other rag and pressed against her chin. To his surprise she purged up lots of tank acids and no energon, she started to cry again.

"Don't cry sweetspark. You're o.k." Smokescreen smoothed out her scales that were spiked up. Her crying slowly stoped and she fell into recharge in his arms. He gently placed her in the 'nest' and went into recharge himself.

* * *

Kakaya woke up in the middle of the night to be met with Smokescreen's heavy venting. It reminded her of one of her captors. She looked under the berth and saw there was quite a bit of room under it. She got the blanket in her mouth and jumped off the berth. She made the blanket into a nest shape and wrapped herself up in it and went into recharge again.

* * *

Smokescreen woke up to find Kakaya was gone. He started to panic, they only found Kakaya yesterday and she was already missing. He looked in the closet and underneath the desk but not under the berth. Kakaya woke up and she heard Smokescreen walking around the berth.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." Smokescreen said. Kakaya was really scared now. Her captors always said that when she hid from them and she would be severely punished for trying to hide from them. She noticed the door was open just enough for her to slip through. So she waited until Smokescreen was on the other side of the berth and she made a dash for the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**"****:_:" – Comm. Talking**

**'****_' – Thoughts**

Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee had just picked up the kids and they were all hanging out around the base. Then Kakaya came running around the corner. She ran strait to Arcee and started to cry at the bottom of her pede.

"What happened sweetspark?" she gently asked as she picked up the crying dragon.

"What's that?" Miko asked.

"_She's_ a dragon sparkling. We found her yesterday." Arcee looked at Kakaya who had stopped crying. Ratchet noticed how dirty Kakaya was.

"There you are!" Smokescreen vented in relief "I've been looking everywhere."

"What happened?" Ratchet asked.

"I woke up and she wasn't there. I found the blanket under the berth, but she wasn't there." Smokescreen explained.

"Did she recharge well other than that?" Ratchet asked.

"Well, before she recharged she threw up a couple of times. She might need a scan." Smokescreen said

"Well she desperately needs a bath!" Ratchet said scrapping some dirt from her back. "I can scan her later she seems alright now." He went into the med bay and started to fill a small tub for Kakaya's bath. Arcee put her down and she started to wander around the base.

"If she's a dragon, then where are her wings?" Miko asked.

"They were cut off. Before we found her she was captured and tortured. One of the ways they tortured her was cutting off her wings." Arcee explained while Kakaya was walking around the base. Miko ran down from the platform and strait to Kakaya.

"Hi." She said energetically and Kakaya started to chirp happily at Miko.

"Looks like someone's made a new friend." Bulkhead smiled.

"Arcee, can you bring Kakaya in here."Ratchet called.

"'Bee, come with." Arcee picked up Kakaya and walked into the med-bay.

* * *

Arcee placed Kakaya in the foamy bath and grabbed a cloth and tried to clean her face, but she kept fidgeting in Bumblebee's servos and splashing water in his face.

"Bee op eeep!" He beeped and Kakaya made a sound like she was trying to mimic the beeps he made. Kakaya then started making sounds as if she was trying to sing which made Arcee giggle. Arcee managed to clean her face and saw that her face was a bit more of a bluish purple colour. Bumblebee started to clean her back but when he started to clean around her wing buds she started to whimper. Bumblebee whirred as if he was saying 'sorry' but Kakaya started to chirp at him and she used her tail to splash water at him. Arcee then started to clean her ears. She then realised that Kakaya's ears were covered in fur instead of scales. Bumblebee tried to clean her tail but it kept moving around as if it was wagging. He managed to grab it and cleaned her entire tail. The gold tip of it was now sinning. Her horns were really hard to clean though. The appeared to just bones, but they were very sensitive. Arcee gently cleaned one of the lager horns at the top her head. She squirmed every time the cloth touched them. After all of her horns were clean they tried to clean her paws, but Kakaya was being very difficult she kept splashing Arcee. Then a bubble came from the bath and Kakaya started to growl at it. Soon she had forgotten that Arcee and Bumblebee were there and she focused all of attention on the bubbles that were coming out of the water. She growled at all of them and she accidently ate one of them. She snorted at the foul taste and fell backwards splashing water at both Arcee and Bumblebee. Arcee took Kakaya out of the bath and started to dry her off, but she wouldn't stay still. She kept moving out of their arms and trying to explore the base some more.

"Kakaya, hold still." Arcee insisted as she finished drying her off. As soon as Bumblebee let her go she ran back into the main room. She started to explore the areas that were in her reach. Then an alarm went off and she ran behind Smokescreen. Smokescreen saw how scared she was, so he picked her up and held her close to his spark.

"Optimus, we've located another energon mine!" Ratchet called.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus ordered and everyone except Ratchet went through the ground bridge. Kakaya started to follow Arcee though the bridge.

"Kakaya." Arcee picked her up and placed her near the ground bridge computer. But Kakaya wasn't about to give up. She started to follow Arcee again.

"Kakaya, no!" Arcee scolded. She picked her up and placed her back near the computer again. Kakaya watched her walk through the bridge and disappear. She sat there with a confused look on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kakaya sat at the ground bridge with her tail wagging.

"What's she doing?" Raf asked, fascinated by the dragon.

"She's waiting for Arcee to come back." Ratchet smiled as he picked her up and carried her to the med-bay. She started to whimper as she tried to get out of his servos. "Don't worry sweetspark, Arcee will be back soon." He said as he laid Kakaya on one of the medical berths and scanned her. There wasn't anything wrong with her so he let her wonder around the base a bit.

"Why did people capture her in the first place?" Miko asked.

"We don't know, but if we hadn't found her the Decepticons would have taken her." Ratchet explained. Meanwhile Kakaya was sitting in front of the ground bridge with her tail wagging. She then noticed that the panels in front of her were reflective and she saw her refection for the first time. She started growling at herself and scratching the panels.

"Now what's she doing?" Miko asked.

"She's looking at her reflection." Ratchet had to hold back a giggle as Kakaya started jumping up and down as if she was trying to play with the 'other dragon'. She then started to push her head into the panels. She started running around with her head still on the panels. She ran off the reflective panels with her head still on the ground and slammed into one of the computers. She quickly recovered and looked down only to realise the 'other dragon' had gone. She started sniffing the ground, wondering where the 'other dragon' went. The children burst out laughing. Kakaya looked at them and made some small chirping sounds as if asking 'what did I do?' then the comm. went off.

": Ratchet activate the ground bridge. We have energon to transport:" Optimus said. Ratchet opened the ground bridge and Arcee was the first one through and Kakaya ran straight up to her.

"Hey sweetspark!" Arcee picked up Kakaya and scratched the back of her ears making her chirp happily. Then Optimus, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Smokescreen came through, only holding a few energon crystals.

"Is that all you could get?" Ratchet asked looking at the small amount of crystals that each mech was carrying.

"This was all there was in the cave." Optimus replied. Kakaya looked hungrily at the crystals that Bumblebee was holding. Then her tank grinded.

"I think someone's hungry." Arcee said.

"I'll make some cubes first. There's only two left in the vault." Ratchet said. But then Kakaya's tank grinded again and she looked at him with pleading eyes, making Ratchet feel bad for making her wait.

While Ratchet was making the energon cubes Kakaya sat right behind his pedes, almost making him trip a few times.

"Can someone keep her occupied so I can finish these energon cubes?" Ratchet asked.

"Kakaya, come here." Bulkhead was tying some pieces of rope together for Kakaya to play with. Kakaya slowly walked over to Bulkhead. She looked very pale and weak. "Ratchet have you finished any of those cubes yet? Kakaya looks like she really needs one."

"Does she look pale?" Ratchet asked. Then Kakaya's tank let out a strange gurgling sound and she had a painful look on her face. Smokescreen saw Kakaya and ran to get a rag. He pressed it under her chin and just in time. As soon as the soft rag was pressed it under her chin she purged up a whole lot of tank acids and started to cry. Her throat burned and her tank hurt more than before. Arcee was next to her in almost under a second.

"Ssshhh sweetspark. It's going to be alright." Arcee said as she rubbed Kakaya's back. Ratchet looked over at Kakaya. After about twenty seconds Kakaya literally collapsed. Ratchet was over with the others in a second. He scanned Kakaya and found out that her energon reserves were at an all time low.

"Get her to the med-bay. I can hook her up to an energon drip from there." Ratchet said.

"Ah Ratchet I think you need to hook her up to something else." Smokescreen looked worriedly at Kakaya. "She's stopped breathing!" Ratchet ran over, picked up Kakaya and ran into the med-bay. He then hooked her up to a respirator and an energon drip.

"What happened to her?" Optimus asked as he walked into the med-bay. Ratchet was monitoring Kakaya's spark beat.

"Kakaya's lost pretty much all of her energy this morning, she's stopped breathing and he spark beat has dropped drastically." Ratchet gently stroked Kakaya's stomach because most of her face was covered with the oxygen mask.

"Will she be alright?" Arcee asked from the doorway.

"She should be alright soon." Ratchet said. Then the comlink went off and it was agent Fowler.

"PRIME!" He yelled. The surprise sound made Kakaya jerk a little.

"Arcee, stay with Kakaya." Optimus ordered.

"Arcee you can take her off the respirator when she wakes up." Ratchet said as he followed Optimus out of the med-bay.

After a few minutes Arcee heard the sound of a ground bridge opening so she knew that it was just her and Kakaya in the base. Then Kakaya started to wake up. She whimpered at bit as Arcee took the respirator off her. Her tank made a loud grumbling sound as she looked up at Arcee with pain in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Kakaya. I can't give you anything until Ratchet comes back." Arcee hugged Kakaya but Kakaya's tank didn't agree at all. It was camped and primus she was hungry. Her tank was bubbling and grinding terribly.


End file.
